Betrayed
by boombox4562
Summary: Naruto has been banished from the village from now being able to bring back Sasuke. With the new found guilt of his actions. Sasuke trys to make it up to the blond but will Naruto let him. Review!
1. a betrayal of a friend

**Yay! This is my 3****rd**** story! Please excuse any grammatical errors. **

**I do not own Naruto**

**A Friend's Betrayal**

Sasuke's Sharingan has improved with Orochimaru's help and he was not going to let the dobe get in the way of it. Sasuke charged up his Chidori as it hit the valleys statues. The Chidori roared as his attack grew stronger. Sasuke ran on the steep, soft ground of the valley, the Valley of the End. Where he takes off from Konoha _forever_.

"I don't Care if Orochimaru is using me. I need power to avenge my clan." He screamed to the blond.

Sasuke's jet black locks flying in the wind as he charged faster towards the opponent in front of him. (hair slightly sticking up from the Chidori's electricity.) Naruto was in shock and almost too scared to move. He was the dead last going up against the number one rookie of the year. No, not only that but, it was his best friend, the best friend that wanted to kill him.

Finally Sasuke reached his target and hit him with a Chidori through the chest making Naruto crash into the ground falling into the water. The water splashed as he fell. The blond was thinking about the situation.

'_Sasuke actually tried to kill me… HE ACTUALLY TRIED TO KILL ME! My best friend… No… not anymore, he can't be Sasuke anymore he is an enemy, an enemy that needed to be defeated.'_ The boy was practically screaming in his head.

"Why?" The Blond whispered as he got up from the water. Sasuke eyes widened as he saw red chakra crawled all over Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes were not the usual warm blue. Now it was a crimson red with animal-like slits.

Sasuke was enraged on the dobe's chakra and power. '_That should be mine! I NEED IT MORE TO AVENGE MY CLAN! HE DOESN'T NEED IT!' _

The water flowed with Naruto's mysterious chakra. The wind roared viciously as Naruto started to stand on his feet. The blond ninja's wounds were completely healed. "Why, Sasuke? Is that all you care about, power. What about reviving your clan? HUH!" The blonds were venomous and dark.

"What do you mean…? My plan is to kill Itachi and then revive my clan." Sasuke spat staring at the boy with a cold glare. The blond was staring at the ground teeth clenched.

The winds relaxed a bit and the water settled. The Blond calmed down to give his opponent answer to the question.

"Nice way of reviving your clan. How about when you take your first steps in the village and you are killed on sight." Naruto began. His fists held tight to his sides. His jumpsuit ripped from the Chidori, ninja headband barely held on to his forehead. Blond locks almost wildly flying.

The environment became more intense. Sasuke went back into fighting stance. "Hn. Dobe they would never kill me even if I was a missing Nin. I am there precious Uchiha. They would let me back into the village with open arms." The Uchiha said readying a kunai for his next strike.

Naruto soon after got into fighting stance. "Have it your way…" Naruto Charged summoning clones to aid him in his attack.

Sasuke was confused. _'I can barely see him. His movements are too fast. WHERE DOES HE GET ALL THIS POWER?' _

Naruto was now standing in all fours. Naruto yelled as chakra made a giant attack with the valleys waters. The attack had immense power that sent Sasuke flying.

"I WILL BRING YOU BACK EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK ALL YOUR BONES AND DRAG YOU TO KONOHA!" Naruto growled.

'_When is the pill going to go into effect? The sound four said it will help with my sharingan.'__** (A/n: Why? Because it just can. My story.)**_

Naruto chakra now had a mind of its own. Sasuke watched as red chakra formed making Naruto look demonic but also fox-like. He pummeled Sasuke with his monstrous chakra and, not long after Sasuke's sharingan advanced allowing him to see attacks he couldn't see before.

"I can see! I CAN SEE!" Sasuke yelled. Now dodging and blocking all Naruto's attacks always taking a chance to strike whenever he can.

**With Kakashi**

Jumping fast from tree to tree. Kakashi was in serious thought.

'_With deadly attacks like those, they can end up killing each other. I hope Sasuke is alright.'_

He felt an enormous amount of chakra and immediately began to worry.

'_Kyuubi's chakra!' _

**Back at the valley**

"Rasengan!" A fox-like Naruto yelled

"Chidori!" A scary looking Sasuke yelled back!

Both attacks collided. Naruto had moved his rasengan from Sasuke's heart so he wouldn't hurt him that badly. Sasuke just went with it. Naruto scratched Sasuke's forehead band.

**Flashback**

"_I don't need to put on that headband because you won't be able to make a scratch on my forehead."_

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke's sharingan advanced again with the help of the curse mark but, he was no longer in control.

The sharingan was now able to do Genjutsu. Sasuke went in for the attack and looked in Naruto crimson eyes.

**(A/n: had to add something interesting or else it would be like reading the episode when you could have just watched it.)**

Naruto once trapped crumpled to the ground screaming for it to stop. His claw-like nails digging into his scalp. Naruto was heavily breathing and soon backing away. "WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS SASUKE?" the blond yelped.

The once crimson eyes now back to the original blue were full of fear. "I'm scared… I'm scared." The blond whispered almost barely heard.

Sasuke smirked in triumph. The blond continued to back away until hitting the statue with his back. He was against the wall as Sasuke continued walking towards him. "You're weak. You will never be able to defeat me." Sasuke threw a kunai that was barely dodged by Naruto. The kunai barely hit his shoulder.

Naruto eyes still wide as he stared at his wound. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke punched him in the stomach watching with a smirk as he saw Naruto coughed up blood.

Naruto lay on the cold, rocky ground blood coming from the side of his mouth. Naruto eyes were wide as he stared at his former best friend. Sasuke was no longer thinking like himself he was under the influence of the curse mark on his shoulder.

"And to make you give up on searching for me. I think I'll give Orochimaru a gift." He said walking closer to Naruto's crumpled form. "No… Don't! PLEASE!" Sasuke landed a punch on the scared blond knocking him out instantly.

"Don't worry I'll return you to your shit village once done." Sasuke said with an evil smirk. He carried the blond through the trees towards the hidden sound village.

**With Kakashi**

"I guess I arrived too late." Kakashi said as he stared out into the valley that was now in ruins. He could not find his prodigy student or Naruto. Rain washed away the scent so Pakkun could not sniff them out. He came too late.

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

Sasuke had arrived at Orochimaru's hideout by the help of Kabuto. He was met by a strange man. "Be polite Sasuke-kun. He might not look it but he is Orochimaru." Kabuto said to Sasuke calmly.

Orochimaru stared down at the knocked out blond who was holding onto his headband. "Why did you bring him?" Orochimaru questioned. "To prove my loyalty… And to get him off my back." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

Orochimaru laughed darkly. "I like you Sasuke… I really do."

Under instinct of feeling endangered Naruto woke up quickly barely dodging Orochimaru's attempt to bite his neck. Orochimaru became angry and held the blond down to give him a mark on his shoulder.

The boy's shrill scream could be heard a mile away. Naruto was clutching his shoulder in pain and passed out.

"Return him. I don't want him. Plus I think he will appreciate being back at the leaf… kukuku." Orochimaru knew what was coming and all he can do was laugh.

**Later**

Naruto was returned to the village undetected and woke up a little bit later. When he went to the village square people looked at him as if seeing a ghost.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled to him. "S-Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said looking down. "Where is Sasuke? Naruto you promised. You broke your promise you said you were going to bring him back. So where is he? I bet you didn't even try! You were just jealous of Sasuke because you wanted my love." She was completely wrong.

Her yelling drew a crowd of villagers. The villagers were yelling cruel things. Naruto covered his ears and closed his eyes. The crowd stopped once a couple of Ambu came.

"The council wishes to speak with Naruto." one Ambu said calmly. The crowd began to cheer. "Banish him! Exile him!"

The council was waiting along with Kakashi. Kakashi looked disappointed at Naruto and shook his head at him.

"Naruto. You have unleashed Kyuubi and are now a danger to this village. You are now banished from Konoha." One of the councilmen spoke. Tsunade looked miserable. "I'm sorry there was nothing I can do." She spoke with sadness in her voice.

"Hand in your ninja head band." Naruto hesitated but then took it off slowly and slid on the table to them. "Good now leave."

'_Are you happy now Sasuke? I had gained a curse mark from Orochimaru and you have crushed my dreams and taken my home. You said true ninja can read each other's minds and hear each other's thoughts. Can you hear me Sasuke? Can you?'_

Naruto had finished packing and took his first steps out of Konoha.

Sasuke in the hideout felt his stomach twist for no reason.

'_Did something happen.'_

**Okay! I am finally done with the first chapter.**

Naruto: "hurtful!"

Sasuke: "indeed."

Sakura: "Sasuke I knew you would come back to me."

Light Yagami: "I am the god of the new world! Mwahaha!"

Team 7: "Who in the world are you?"

Light Yagami: "Wait… wrong anime."

Team 7: "okay… REVIEW!"


	2. regrets

**Sorry it has been a while. I have been busy with loads of homework.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Regrets **

I was back at the Valley of the end, Or at least the ruins of it. I saw my own actions as I attacked my own best friend. I noticed at the beginning the blond didn't even try to fight back, but was trying to reason with me. I wouldn't let him take me back to Konoha because, why stay at a place where you don't improve.

I saw my own actions take a turn from my own thoughts. I lost control there. Then I heard a whisper coming from the blond.

"You're just like him…" Naruto had blood at the corner of his mouth. His voice hoarse, but he continued on.

"You're like your brother…"

"No I'm not I will never be like him! NEVER!" I screamed in frustration trying to make Naruto stop talking. The words echoed through my mind. I held my head tight, hands shaking at the thought.

Naruto continued. "Funny how you are turning into what you wanted to destroy, huh." Everything around us went black as I saw my rival disappear in the fog.

"NARUTO!" I screamed looking for him.

The words echoed.

_You're just like him…_

_Just like him…_

_Like him..._

_You're brother…_

"AHHH!" I woke up with beads of sweat on my forehead and hands trembling. I was breathing heavily as I tried to clear my head from that dream.

"I'm not like him… I'm not… I'll never be like him…" I said trying to convince myself.

'_Did I really do all those things to him?'_

I calmly got up from bed and walked through the lair. It was completely different from home. It was dark and the only light source was the dim light candles in every other corner in the hall. It was so quiet you can hear your own heart beat sound while walking through the ghastly halls. It was completely different from Konoha.

In Konoha, at this time you would be able to hear the birds and smell the sweet smell of blossoms from the trees, you would be able to see the sun rise and say it's a new day. There was no Naruto here, so it was dull and silent.

I continued walking through skimming and taking in every detail of the lair so as not to get lost, and came upon a room where I was sure a wall was before. I heard dark laughter that sent shivers down my spine.

"kuku… I really like Sasuke. He will become as strong as his brother. I just have to push him a bit. Kuku."

I saw the snake king himself sitting on his hand chair…thing. He no longer had bandages on his face and he looked like his old pedophilic self again.

There was a quick breeze of air that gave me goose bumps. I turned around to see Orochimaru.

"Now Sasuke, It's not good to eavesdrop." He said. I felt trapped like prey. As I walked to turn around I felt a hand on my arm. "Should we start your training."

**With Konoha**

The retrieval teams minus Neji had just gotten healed and were about to have a meeting to discuss what happened.

Shikamaru wanted sides of their story so next time he wouldn't fail if he was in charge of retrieval again.

"Where is Naruto?" Kiba asked looking around. "I don't know Kiba. "I hadn't seen him since he came to the hospital. He might be pretty down since the retrieval has been a failure. Let's try to cheer him up." Choji said groaning in pain as he tried to get up from his spot.

"Okay let's go then. We all have to be here for the meeting. Jeez. Sounds like Naruto being late for everything or just forgetting." Kiba sighed. They all walked to the third floor of the hospital to Naruto's room.

"What? Where is he?" They all questioned looking around the room to find any clues of his presence. They found his bloody suit and his team seven picture?

They all gasped as they saw the torn picture. "It looks like an anime clawed it." Kiba said tracing the rips of the page.

"What happened while we were out?" Shikamaru said. They turned the picture around to find a note in the back.

It labeled each person in the picture.

Emo king, Banshee, Scarecrow/pervert/Ero-sensei/Dumbass etc. , me…

"Shikamaru the picture seems burnt. There are burnt marks on it. How did he burn it with no matches? I never heard of chakra that can burn." Kiba asked holding up a bit of ashes that slipped off the page.

"Let's ask Kakashi. He is Naruto's sensei he should know where he is." Choji began. They all walked out of the Hospital in search of Kakashi.

**Time skip to find Kakashi. (GOT LAZY OK!)**

Kakashi was reading a porn novel while "helping" Sakura train.

"You're improving Sakura you no longer faint when I tap you." Kakashi said enthusiastically like it was a real accomplishment. "Well you know me Kakashi-sensei I am the brains, strength, and beauty of team 7." The banshee said while flipping her hair.

"Kakashi." Shikamaru called. The lazy pervert turned around a simple 90 degrees and sighed. "Yes Shikamaru, I am busy teaching Sakura a new technique." Kakashi said pointing to the "training" girl.

"Ok but where is Naruto?" The team asked in unison.

"Oh him? He was exiled from Konoha. Now the village is no longer in danger." He said dully. "WHAT!" The team exclaimed. "EXILED!"

"Yep. Haven't you noticed it has been quieter in the village? There is going to be a party soon."

"We have to tell the rest of the rookie 9 and I guess lee's team.

**With Sasuke… finally!**

I look up at the pitch black sky and sighed.

'_You can't even see the stars here. Orochimaru had me trained to the bone. Some of the missions he sent me on I don't even get. Get pruned plums, Help Kabuto with surgery on one of the prisoners. Can't he teach me already that's why I came here in the first place.'_

I shivered and rubbed my arms. The cold air gusted through the silent barren field.

'_I wonder how Naruto is doing. He is back at Konoha ready to get me. I need to get stronger so I can beat him fairly.'_

I got up and went inside the lair.

'_Until then Naruto… Until then.'_

**End of chapter 2 YAY! **

Naruto: "Where was I through this Chapter? I was only in the dream what about when I travel and stuff."

Sasuke: "I barely talked all I do is think."

Kakashi: "I am not a pervert… At least not that much of one, right?"

Sakura: "I am so strong! Sasuke come back to me!"

Retrieval team: "we were in the story more than Naruto… Oh well. REVIEW!"


End file.
